User blog:Asfidyll/Aleksyth, Spirit of the Astrals
Aleksyth, Spirit of the Astrals is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Aleksyth fires a pulse of energy at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage. If the target is a champion, the pulse wraps around it, marking it with Soulstar's Grasp. |description2 = Aleksyth takes the target marked with Soulstar's Grasp and constricts it, suffocating their astral form. Each second that the target stays within the ability's range deals true damage to the target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Aleksyth spirals through the air in a target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies passed through. Upon reaching her target destination, she lets loose a burst of energy, slowing all surrounding enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} At any point while Soulspeed is active, Aleksyth can activate Soulfire to break mid-spiral and instead unfurl her wings. After a brief dramatic moment, she sweeps them to unleash powerful soulflames in a 45 degree cone in front of her, dealing magic damage to all caught enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Aleksyth creates a streaming arc in a target direction. All enemies hit by the arc are dealt magic damage. Aleksyth siphons their astral energies, siphoning health from them, the value equal to a percentage of their maximum health. This siphoning affects both her astral form and physical body. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Aleksyth separates her astral form from her physical, spawning it directly in front of her. While separated, she cannot control her physical form and it acts like a normal minion. Note that Aleksyth's astral form cannot go further than Body and Soul's range from her physical form. Doing so will instantly stop her in her tracks. |description2 = Aleksyth returns her astral form to her physical body, regaining control of it. While in her physical body however, she cannot use Soulspeed/Soulfire. |cooldown = |range = }} Lore There are 7 planes of existence, the major of which is the Physical plane, where all physical matter exists. In living beings however, there exists a soul; an entity that operates within a living being, and itself operating on the 2nd highest plane: that of the Astrals. In normal circumstances, the Astral plane is inaccessible save to those who have passed. Their physical bodies too old to function, the souls then retain themselves in the plane of Astrals. However, in the Ancient Times, a small faction of mages discovered the means of access into the upper planes, without harming themselves like so many before them had. In the Astral plane, they discovered a whole universe of the passed and they grew infatuated with their sudden discovery. They were enchanted and returned to the upper planes whenever they could. That is, until the day they joined the Astral Plane permanently. What these mages had failed to discover however, was that without a soul to inhabit it, their bodies were completely defenceless, void of action, ability and meaning. An enemy faction, seeking to destroy all trace of the means of transplanar travel, took advantage of this, and bloodily massacred the lifeless bodies. Without a body to return to, the transported souls were stuck in the Astral Plane, unable to enact their own revenge. Save one. One of the mages had hesitated in releasing his fire upon laying his own eyes on her. Aleksyth's body only lay there before him, as if asleep. Quickly he hid her from the others' sight and vowed to return for her. Only, he never did. Upon returning for her, she was long gone. Immortal as she was, and the last of her preyed-upon faction, all she could do was run and for centuries, she did. Millenia had passed, and using her own abilities to spy upon the doings of the changing world, she finally found the place where she could be safe, even if only temporarily; where else could she go? So for the first time in the years passed, she rejoined civilisation, and entered the Halls of the League. Comments Though I realise the lore is extremely bad, highly cliché and patchy, my lores tend to be last minute. I put the concept together without the lore, as I do with all the concepts, haha. Anyway, the idea was that Aleksyth is meant to let out enormous amounts of power while always keeping an eye on the one thing that could end her. Though her body is fragile, her astral form is her only defence. It might make for HIGHLY interesting gameplay. Check out my other concepts: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene,_Daughter_of_Freljord http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Averyth,_the_Riftblade_Hunter http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Lexia,_Rakaar_of_Sylvis http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Kyel,_Arc_of_the_Storm http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Avaliel,_Call_of_the_Creed http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Savaras,_the_Pyromancer%27s_Halo http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Valenthis,_the_Soulweaver http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asfidyll/Tridon,_the_Archer%27s_Assailant Category:Custom champions